parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/King of the Hill (King of the Railway)
Cast *Gordon as Hank Hill - (Gordon and Hank Hill are both important and know common sense) *Emily as Peggy Hill - (Emily and Peggy Hill are both wives of Gordon and Hank and sometimes bossy) *Thomas as Bobby Hill - (Thomas and Bobby Hill are both wear blue and son figures to Gordon and Hank Hill) *Lady as Luanne Platter - (Lady and Luanne Platter are both have names starting with "L") *James as Dale Gribble - (James and Dale Gribble are both vain and rude sometimes) *Henry as Bill Dauterive - (Henry and Bill Dauterive are both clumsy and good friends to Gordon and Hank Hill) *Duck as Jeff Boomhauer - (Duck and Jeff Boomhauer are both western and work without a fuss) *Spencer as Khan Souphanousinphone - (Spencer and Khan Souphanousinphone are both pompous and rude) *Mavis as Minh Souphanousinphone - (Mavis and Minh Souphanousinphone are both have names starting with "M") *Rosie as Connie Souphanousinphone - (Rosie and Connie Souphanousinphone are both girlfriends to Thomas and Bobby Hill) *Percy as Joseph Gribble - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Bobby Hill and Joseph Gribble are) *Molly as Nancy Hicks Gribble - (Molly and Nancy Hicks Gribble are both married to James and Dale Gribble) *Duke as Cotton Hill - (Duke and Cotton Hill are both old) *Edward as Principal Carl Moss - (Edward and Principal Carl Moss are both wise and kind) *Diesel as Clark Peters - (Diesel and Clark Peters are both mean) *Murdoch as John Redcorn - (John Redcorn's voice suits Murdoch) *Toby as Gary Kasner - (Toby and Gary Kasner are both old) *BoCo as Buck Strickland - (BoCo and Buck Strickland are both have names starting with "B") *Daisy as Liz Strickland - (Daisy and Liz Strickland are both wives of BoCo and Buck Strickland) *Old Slow Coach as Didi Hill - (Didi Hill's voice suits Old Slow Coach) *Oliver as Enrique - (Oliver and Enrique are both western) *Dennis as Joe Jack - (Dennis and Joe Jack are both lazy) *Salty as Lucky Kleinschmidt - (Salty and Lucky Kleinschmidt are both have west country accents) *Caroline as Gracie Kleinschmidt - (Caroline and Gracie Kleinschmidt are both tiny) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Mangione - (Casey Jr. and Chuck Mangione are both wise and clever) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Emily - (Emma and Emily are both have names starting with "Em") *Billy as G.H. Hill *Henrietta as Tillie Hill *Neville as Eugene Grandy *Hank as Officer Brown *Jack as Jack the Barber - (Jack and Jack the Barber are both share the same names) *D261 as Alabaster - (D261 and Alabaster are both only made one appearence) *Hiro as Junichiro - (Hiro and Junichiro are both japanese) *Belle as Donna - (Belle and Donna are both have five letters in one name) *Hector as Big Jim *Patrick as General Gum *Diesel 10 as Henry Winkler - (Diesel 10 and Henry Winkler are both very evil villains) Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Hank Hill Emily.png.png|Emily as Peggy Hill ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Bobby Hill ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Luanne Platter TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Dale Gribble 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Bill Dauterive ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Jeff Boomhauer Spencer.png|Spencer as Khan Souphanousinphone Mavis9.png|Mavis as Minh Souphanousinphone Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Connie Souphanousinphone ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Joseph Gribble Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Nancy Hicks Gribble Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Cotton Hill TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Principal Carl Moss TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Clark Peters Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as John Redcorn HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Gary Kasner WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Buck Strickland It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Liz Strickland Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Didi Hill ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Enrique Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Joe Jack MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as Lucky Kleinschmidt Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Gracie Kleinschmidt Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Chuck Mangione Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Emily Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as G.H. Hill TimeforTrouble42.png|Henrietta as Tillie Hill Neville.png|Neville as Eugene Grandy Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Officer Brown Jack.jpg|Jack as Jack the Barber MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Alabaster MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Junichiro MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Donna Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Big Jim Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as General Gum MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Henry Winkler Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017